


Bridges

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is a lawyer, Brienne is in denying, F/M, Jaime is a teacher, One Night Stands, he loves her, where jaime likes brienne's company way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Brienne wakes up to deal with an one night stand that seems reluctant to go away from her apartament.





	1. Please, go away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have two parts (chapters)! The inspiration came from a tweet I saw these days.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: I'm currently writing two longer braime fics so pray for me...(one is an aladdin AU)

_ There’ll be oceans for us to tread _

_ There’ll be bridges for us to mend _

_ But I’ll stick through it _

_ Oh, I swear _

Brienne woke up with the sound of someone rummaging through her kitchen. Due to the fact that she lived alone and that her bed was empty, she knew it was the man she just recently had an excellent night with. She went back to sleep, relieved that she wouldn't be obligated to make him go away in the morning, apparently he got a conscience and was exiting the apartament.

When the morning came, Brienne found herself smiling when observing the blue sky through her window. She sat up on her bed, making some stretching movements to wake her body up and then got out of bed. Brienne went to do her bed, but suddenly she got an eyeful of a tanned bare leg and rolled eyes.

"I was hoping to have breakfast without unwanted company."

She then saw his face coming from under her covers. He yawned and opened his eyes calmly.

She forgot how handsome he was.

"Good morning, Brienne…What a relaxing night I had…" He sat down on the bed, with his mischievous smile and eyes that translated flirtation. "Come back here so we can relax together again…"

He tried to catch her hand but she flinched away annoyed.

"If I knew you would be this hard to get rid of I wouldn't have slept with you. C'mon, I want to have a day by myself to move along…"

She pushed the sheets and he almost lost balance, ending with him half on the bed and half touching the ground. The smile was inevitable when seeing his position.

"Alright…Alright...let me stand up." He adjusted himself and she got a camarote view to his naked body. Man and their need to show off.

She threw him his shirt from the day before and left the room while he dressed himself. While making her tea, she started to think about the night before.

_ Brienne was looking for a good time. She just had a terrible day at the law firm she works and her friend, Sansa, said they should go out and order some drinks to loosen up. They went after work to a bar really popular in Brooklyn and after few drinks Sansa called her boyfriend to pick her up saying 'Theon worries when I drink out because of my tendency of kissing people randomly' she ended that remark giving Brienne a peck on the lips. They laughed together and then her friend went to catch a cab to her worried boyfriend. Meanwhile, Brienne was left alone in a place she wasn't used to go and feeling awfully out of place. She then reminded herself why she hated going to bars. _

_ Everyone around her looked perfect, almost in a sickening way. Brienne always thought she was too tall, too manly, too broad shouldered...at least that's what her ex-boyfriends usually told her while dumping her. In all honesty, she knew it was a superficial statement, and childish in a way. But she could help the little voice in her mind telling her she wasn't normal. _

_ Brienne drank another shot of tequila and felt dizzy, and angry. She should have gone home with Sansa. After paying her tab, she saw two men looking at her and decided to go before she made some mistake as punching those two men who were now looking at her with mocking smiles. _

_ She turned to get away and bumped into someone, of course she practically knocked the man on the ground. Even with being a little drink, she kneeled near the man and helped him sit up. _

_ "Are you feeling alright?" She asked while observing the man's eyes flutter open. They were green, the shade of the clean cut grass from her father's farm. It reminded her or home. "Can you walk?" _

_ The man looked at her, finally. He got a serious expression on his face, filled with confusion and something warm. _

_ "I-I really want a dance with you…" He kept looking at her, waiting for her answer. _

_ "Sorry, I'm not staying here." Brienne started to pull herself up when she felt his hand circling her wrist in a subtle movement. His hands were calloused and smooth, a paradox. _

_ "Can I escort you to your house? Cab? Car? Plane? To where you are going?" _

_ "No. I don't know you." She said and he let go of her wrist. _

_ "Sorry, it's-" He was standing then, his height was clearly less than her, she had to tip her head down to look at him from above. The man didn't seem to mind, he had a crooked smile, and white flashy teeth. "I think you are beautiful and I would love to kiss you. Not without your consent, I'm a college professor, I know how to be civil and a normal human being so don't worry-" _

_ She laughed. She remembered that she laughed because he was painfully nervous and amazingly it was working on her. _

_ "You are a professor? What do you teach?" _

_ "Literature. I focus on poems but I also teach some classes of writing." _

_ Her mind was cleared then. She leaned herself back to touch her back on the wall, noticing the way his eyes searched for her movements. They were near the exit of the bar so there was a light breeze coming from outside. _

_ "Name?" She asked after a long breath of fresh air. _

_ "Jaime...and yours?" _

_ "Brienne." _

_ She doesn't remember much after that, but she remembers that they kissed for a long time. And when their kisses were borderlining public decency, she invited him to her apartment. _

And now he was overstaying his welcome.

It's not that she think he is a stranger, not after the night they had. And she remember that she know his name and profession. She knows the way his eyes light up just before tipping his head to kiss her. She liked the way his body felt against her and how her body felt comfortable around him. She hated his flirt techniques, he was bad at it but that made him endearing.

She leaned on her kitchen counter hearing the footsteps approaching, and then there he was. His hair was pushed back but some of it was falling over his eyes a little, and he was smiling. He was a very strange man.

"So…"

"There is a Subway station on the corner of this block." Brienne said already looking down to the tea she was drinking.

He did an annoying thing then, he sat on a chair near her kitchen table.

"I was thinking we could eat breakfast together."

With that she put her cup down and went closer to him, setting her hands down on the table and staring at him.

"Look, Jaime...it was fun. But I'm not looking for something serious and you aren't too, especially with me. You should go."

"You don't know what I want, Brienne. For now, I would like to make you an omelette and maybe kiss you too. Only if you allow me, of course."

Brienne couldn’t believe what was happening, Jaime was crossing some lines that one night stand shouldn’t. Not that she knows a lot about that because in all honesty that was the first time she did something like that in her life.

She sat across the table from him, trying to make sense of what was happening. It was a lot easier than admit that he actually liked her, more than just a quick laid.

“Why were you on the bar last night?” She caught herself asking.

“One of my students, Podrick, said I needed to relax. So I went with some students.”

“That’s not very appropriate for a teacher…”

“Podrick is my nephew and student, we have a strong bond. Not one that he likes to admit or even me, but he likes to take care of me. Even if I’m the adult.”

“Why do you need to be taken care of…?”

Maybe he is crazy, maybe his nephew takes care of them because he has some huge flaw and always makes mistakes.

“Well…” He hesitated, so Brienne thought he wouldn’t continue and would chose to go away from her house, but no, he decided to open up to a complete stranger. “My father and sister died a few years ago, so I moved to New York to get away from where I lived. I have a young brother but he lives in London and I hate the weather there. So I don’t visit much.”

Brienne stayed in silence for some seconds, not so sure what to say. She wasn’t expecting his honesty and it was all very confusing. But maybe if she shared some things about herself he would see how trouble she was.

“I went to the bar with a friend of mine too. We decided to let loose a little after our stressful week. I’m a lawyer and the pro-bono work I was working on didn’t go as I planned, I got mad and tried to fix it...obviously, my boss got even more angry with me and said I should know when I lose. I hate to lose, especially when other people lose with me.”

“What happened to the case?”

“The family was separated...and I should have prevented that.”

She felt his hands coming up to hold hers, it was an odd sensation. She hated the way he was looking at her, as if he understood her even though they know each other less than a day.

“Why are you still here, Jaime?”  
“Is it too strange for you that I actually want to be here...with you?”

“Yes, and it’s annoying.”

He smiled, a little bit defeated she could tell. He then stood up and she knew that she had won, that he was going away. Finally, she went to the door to open for him, waiting for him to catch up and when he stopped in front of her, she knew he wanted to say something.

His face was almost touching her externum, her body just then realizing how closer he was. And when he looked up at her and stared at her in silenne, her heart skipped a beat. His hands went to her shoulders, sliding themselves to her neck, reaching the soft curls of her hair on the back of it. She was leaning down to him, already feeling the inevitable attraction between them, it infuriated her how easily distracted she becomes in his proximity. When he finally touched his lips to hers, it was a soft kiss, a delicate one, filled with a promise that she couldn’t understand. He didn’t deepen the kiss, and she was left confused and a little bit hot when he walked away with a smile on his face. 

She closed the door of her apartment. Hoping she could forget this feeling she had when he was near her.


	2. Talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story is becoming longer than I expected...
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter...<3

_ I've got scars by great white sharks _

_ But I swam fast and I swam hard _

_ All these miles I've walked _

_ All these stumbles and falls _

_ They led me straight to your arms _

The rest of her Saturday went on smoothly, and after a relaxing bathtub moment she let herself think about Jaime. Watching the stars lighting up from her place under the water, and while she drank from her glass of whiskey, she realized she didn't have Jaime’s number.

Not that she would call him.

No.

It was just an interest thing to know. That she slept with a man that even his number she had no idea.

Sunday was coming and she had to go out of her comfortable shell of home to face some people she preferred not to. Her father invited some shareholders of the Westeros company to have lunch at his house, as his only daughter, she had to go.

Sansa called her before Brienne could lock door, to let her know that Theon wanted Sansa to clear her schedule on Friday. Her friend thinks he is going to propose, and she isn't sure she would say 'yes'.

"Sansa, for the love of God, you two have been loving together for two years and in love for.almost ten years...he is the love of you life."

Brienne checked her light makeup on the hall of her building, trying to see in the gigantic mirror if there was something out of place. Her lipstick was flawless and her hair tied on a rigid bun.

_ "Ah, Brienne...maybe I'm getting stressed for nothing. If he proposed I will probably say yes... although I will be nervous, more than just thinking about it." _ Sansa breathed out relieved on the other end of the call.  _ "When did we become so grown ups? Let's go back to when you punched those awful boys on middle school because they bullied me...that was epic." _

Brienne opened the street door and bumped into someone, seeing the person go down the three steps to reach the door. She sighed when realizing who it was and said to Sansa quickly:

"I hate to go but I'll call you later."

Then her phone was off and she crossed her arms in front of her chest a little pissed at the man sitting on the sidewalk.

Jaime had his hair all messy and he was carrying a work bag, maybe he was going to where he teached...but on a Sunday?

"Hello, Brienne." Jaime stood up, dusting off the back of his jeans and looking extremely cheerful for someone that just fell to the ground. He pushed his hair back, trying to tame those mad strands of sandy hair while Brienne was battling with herself if she should continue walking or entertain him more. “Can we talk?”

“No.”

She tried to turn around him, but she was stopped by him grabbing her wrist. Nothing harmful just a pressure that reminded the way he touched her the other night, the way he held to her while kissing her.

“I don’t have time for this...I’m late.”

She sounded almost apologetically, hating herself a little bit for that. This man really knew how to make her do the unusual.

“Can we talk later, then?” He asked letting go of her wrist and caressing where he touched her, he didn’t have any notion of personal space.

“I’m not sure when I’m coming back.”

“Alright...I can wait. I have to grade some papers so I will wait on that coffee shop right there.” He pointed to the shop she usually gets her coffee on work days and couldn’t help but smile. She was curious to what he so much wanted to talk about...or if he was here trying to get another night with her. He made her so confused.

Brienne waited for him to cross the street, and when he turned to wave at her she couldn’t stop her hands from waving it back. Jaime entered the shop with a smile on his face and Brienne went to her father’s house with a slightly more fast paced heart.

Needless to say her afternoon was a horrible fest of people being passive aggressive while trying to give her some advice. Brienne honestly doesn’t know how her father survived so many years in the midst of these people, and it became especially hard to have a nice lunch when Cersei Baratheon arrived, with her arrogant husband.

Oh, how she hated that lot.

Cersei spend the whole meal engaging in all conversations about the business, apparently she liked to know from where her money comes from. And that was something Brienne, unfortunately, admired on her. Even though she was not a pleasant person, Cersei always wanted to show she can do all things her husband does. And she proved herself being smart and cunning, something necessary on their type of business some of the times.

Cersei tried to make Brienne lose control, but she was still busy trying to come up with a way of getting out from this event. Her father smiled at her every time their eyes crossed, so she stayed, until Cersei’s husband came to talk to her while she tried to hide near the bar.

“Your father seems proud of you, Brienne. He told me you are a lawyer.”

“Yes, I work in a advocacy office downtown.”

“Downtown, they must give you a lot of pro bono cases then. People there are always trying to save the world.” He laughed and Brienne rolled her eyes. “You should think about helping your father in the business. Family should stay together.”

“Not that is any of your business, but my father as you said is very proud of what I’m doing. So keep your ‘advice’ to yourself.”

Maybe she should have stayed quiet but these people always brought the worst in her. That’s why she hated being there.

“You sometimes reminds me of-" He seemed to think better before speaking, Robbert coughed and continued. "...too busy being stupid to see the bigger picture."

It shocked Brienne the fact that he was obviously talking about his wife's brothers, everyone always avoided bringing them up. The subject regarding the Lannisters brothers was hardly a secret, but sometimes people not on purpose mentioned them. She never met them, her father had said once that both sons were charismatic and talented. It was a pity, she felt that she could had been friends if they were still here.

Things were never easy during these lunches, Brienne turned her back to Robbert and walked to her father who was talking with Eddard, Sansa's father.

"Excuse me, father...I better get home. Tomorrow I have to close up some cases and I need to rest." 

Her father smiled weakly, understanding her actions. He was no fool.

"Sure, Brienne. Don't forget about our dinner tomorrow. You and me."

She kissed his cheek and bid her farewell to Eddard who jumped into another conversation with her father right after she stepped away from them.

Brienne walked through the streets thinking about how chilly it was getting, and how much better she was feeling for just getting away from that event.

When she got to the three steps to her house she remembered about Jaime. It was almost seven o'clock, surely he went to his home already. Sick of waiting for her.

She walked to the shop on the other side of the street and when she crossed the threshold with the bell ringing that someone was coming in, she noticed Jaime hunched over a table at the other side of the shop. He had papers plastered on the surface of the table, his hand was grabbing his glasses and he had a earphone on. He must have been really tired, because he slept peacefully in the middle of a coffee shop. Or he is one of those people who sleep anywhere.

Brienne placed a hand over his shoulder and shook it slightly. He grumbled something before fully waking up, blinking slowly and then smiling when noticing who it was waking him up.

"Hi...do you want a coffee or…" He started to say while trying to gather his papers to form a pile of something that looked like it was organized.

"Look, Jaime...I had a tiresome day. Can we do whatever you want to do another day? I'm famished because I couldn't eat anything all day and I really need to go to bed early."

Brienne rambled a little and stopped herself when she noticed he was packing his things.

"I can cook you something...and maybe put you to bed later if you let me."

He winked and Brienne wanted to kiss him right there at that moment.

“If you shut your mouth for the next twenty minutes I will give you a piece of the pizza I’m going to order…”

They walked together to her apartment building, she fumbled a little with the keys but then opened while letting him follow her inside. There was something about the way he walked that she only now noticed that it was peculiar, he dragged his left leg a little and she almost went to offer to help him carry his things but opted to stay quiet. Men could be very proud.

They reached her apartment door, and when they were both in the middle of her living room she realized how strange this whole situation was.

Before she could say anything, Jaime apparently decided to go to the kitchen and make himself at home. Discarding his bag on the couch and his glasses on the entrance small table, where she places her mail.

She followed him, observing while he went through her magnets on the fridge, Brienne knew he was looking for the pizza place.

"I have on my speed dial." She simply said receiving a quirked eyebrow and picking up the phone.

She ordered two pizzas because she loved to eat leftovers on the next day, Jaime on the other hand was busy watching her family pictures.

"Your father is Selwyn Tarth?" He asked amazed.

"Yes."

He turned to her, offering his hand to shake and she noticed he was nervous.

"I'm Jaime Lannister. I think you know my family…"

Brienne grabbed his arm to steady herself. This couldn't be a coincidence that he was from that family and he was here.

Brienne sat on the couch, debating if she should expel him from her life definitely or maybe believe him. This Sunday drama wasn't what she wanted.

"Look, Brienne, let's talk about other things...or you can talk while I listen because you told me to stay quiet."

Then she remembered the other night.

"Oh Lord, I slept with you!"

Jaime laughed, making her look at him annoyed. He noticed the way her eyes gazed him, and then he softened his expression.

"I'm very different from my family…"

Before Brienne could say anything, the doorbell rang. Their pizza arrived.

Jamie was left sitting awkwardly on her kitchen table and then she got herself some minutes alone. Brienne was tired of fighting, or having her walls up, so much to think before saying always gave her a headache and Jaime was harmless, she thought. He didn’t present any imminent danger and she knew he wasn’t a part of his own family anymore, so what could go wrong?

She opened her door while carrying the two boxes of pizza and saw Jaime placing plates on the kitchen table, she found it odd how at ease he seemed to be while going through her stuff. Still, she wasn’t scared by that though.

They sat facing each other, with a glass of wine for each one and Brienne never leaving Jaime’s face. Jaime cut the pieces and put one on her plate, only then breaking their eye contact.

"What happened?" Brienne leaned back in her chair after Jaime almost dropped his fork for the third time. "I want to know what happened..."

Jaime seemed to think through, maybe wondering why he should share his personal story. But Brienne needed to know, before it was too late and she started to feel things for him.

"In summary, things weren't easy with my family. My father fought a lot with me, and my sister...she tried to help but always took father's side." He scratched his head, and then pulled his hair to the back, trying to tame the long strands. "Then five years ago...they had a car accident. I know that I told you that my sister and my father died...but it was only partially truth."

Brienne nodded. She stopped eating, and was observing the way his eyes never left hers while talking. She liked that he was sharing.

"Yes…Cersei is still alive. I'm connecting the dots here."

"Sorry, I don't like to talk about her. Our relationship was... complicated."

“I would like to say that is alright that you lied...but it’s not.” Brienne crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to protect herself from wanting to hold his hand over the table. “You told me that you got out from where you live to be away from the memories...Cersei is in the same city as you...and your other brother somewhere else. It doesn’t make sense to me.”

Jaime mirrored her position. Looking straight ahead, probably wondering what to tell her. Brienne even though a little mad with him, she appreciated his willingness to share things so personal.

“We all lived in England before, I worked as a teacher at Oxford University, but I asked to be transferred when my father died. I wanted to get away from Cersei and her husband.”

“We all want that, I think.” Brienne’s mocking tone made Jaime smile briefly.

“I asked Tyrion to come with me...he preferred to stay in London. It’s not like Cersei would try to get in touch...she pretends he doesn’t exist.”

Brienne was still confused by why Jaime seemed to hid so many things, it’s not as if he did something wrong. Many people opt to stay away from painful memories, and even though his father was an awful person, it should hurt Jaime deep inside. Also, his relationship with his sister was in shambles too, not that he was missing anything in Brienne’s opinion.

“I’m not my family, Brienne.” His elbows were resting on the table, and his head was pending to the side while his mischievous smile took a hold of Brienne’s heart.

“Yes, you are not.”

Brienne touched his calf with her feet, making Jaime look under the table laughing. Maybe she would give a chance to him, she strangely missesd his touches even though she got to know them since the day before.


	3. Stay, stay, stay

_ I've got scars by great white sharks _

_ But I swam fast and I swam hard _

_ All these miles I've walked _

_ All these stumbles and falls _

_ They led me straight to your arms _

Something in her eyes must have send a invisible message to him, because suddenly the chair he was sitting on fell back with his rash movement and he was next to her in the blink of an eye.

Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers and she melted with his touch.

It was a mess of arms, pulling hairs, trailing kisses through Brienne’s skin while they tried to find their way to her bedroom. Which was proving to be difficult since they weren’t able to move away from each other's hold.

Thousand of years seemed to pass when they finally reacher her bed, falling over her mess of sheets while Jaime kissed every part of her body. It was heat, softness and everything she needed. Her hands caught his hair and pushed him away, changing positions and getting a smile thrown at her.

Their hands didn't obey their brains anymore, Jaime was lost on her body whereas she was lost in his touches. 

Brienne's smile throughout the whole time was evident, she didn't care anymore on hiding her reactions from him. She wanted him so completely and scarily so, that she would take anything and everything that he offered.

When they laid in bed afterwards, she traced unknown drawings on his back, and she could hear his little snores in the pacing of her breathing. His hair tickled a little on her chest, but she didn't mind at all. Jaime was sleeping and she felt the unconscious claiming her before she traced the last line to complete a star on his skin.

She felt his kisses before he stood up from the bed, the way his lips ghostly pecked the tip of her nose before he moved away from the bedroom. Brienne was too tired to move, and when she opened her eyes and listened to the sound of her front door closing, she didn’t feel sad about it, only hopeful that they would see each other later on.

Brienne spend the rest of her week thinking about Jaime’s note, the one he left on her kitchen table before leaving her house.

Brienne

I will see you on Friday

Take care

J

She told Sansa all about Jaime, attentive to not let her true feelings show too much. She didn’t want her best friend to think she was in love or something ridiculous like that, so she tried to sound absentmindedly when telling her about her encounter with him even letting out the part where he apparently was going to meet her on Friday.

Brienne hated that she couldn't wait for the end of the week.

But the way she felt happy made her not care that much.

Sansa sat on her desk typing away on some document when Brienne finally finished her last contract of the day, usually she has tons of it but it was Friday so they gave their lawyers a little break to be energized on Monday morning, when everyone needs to be at the office one hour before the usual.

“Brienne...where do you think you are going?” She heard Sansa sigh when seeing her catching her purse. “You promised to wait for me…”

“Oh, right.”

Brienne sat back on her desk, looking at the clock and wondering if Jaime would be waiting her at the coffee shop or if he was even going to meet her at all. She became angry in the blink of an eye.

“You know…” Sansa started to say while still looking at the document opened on her computer. “If you need to meet your new boyfriend, you can go.”

The tall woman blushed, knowing her friend was teasing her and probably could see that Brienne was actually excited with a man after so long. Brienne saw Sansa winking and decided to let it go and just go meet him.

“It’s not what you think, but...yes, I have to go.”

“Call me later to explain to me then!” Sansa laughed and went back to her typing.

The subway was packed with people getting out of their jobs and trying to reach home, or even a bar to spend the rest of the evening drowning their fatigue on bottles of beer. Being a tall woman gave her the advantage of reaching the tallest bar on the subway, so she wouldn't fell every time it hit the breaks when reaching a station. She also took the time of her commute to read a little of the book she was currently devouring, the memoir of Michelle Obama.

When her destination arrived, she hastily put her book back on her purse and pushed some people out of the way to the door. New York was a difficult place to live, but she loved the city and her neighbourhood.

Leaving her father to live alone wasn’t something she did it lightly, but it came to a point where she needed her space away from the people he worked with and also her liberty of doing whatever she wanted. She was almost thirty now, living alone for five years already and feeling blessed to still have a healthy relationship with her father.

And now Jaime was in her life.

Somehow a Lannister crawled to her life without her noticing and honestly, it was too late to change that.

Reaching her block she realizes that maybe Jaime wouldn’t be there waiting for her, that her hopeful heart would get shattered. 

Before she could get indeed sad, she saw a familiar figure crossing the street from the coffee shop to the front of her building, wearing a grey vest above a white shirt and glasses that were obviously there because he had been working on something. 

Jaime stood in front of the steps of her building, checking his watch and then trying to organize some papers that were dangerously getting out of his bag. When he turned his body, he saw Brienne.

She was surprised to see a smile forming on his lips, he was happy to see her and that filled her chest with something she didn’t know what to call it.

He waved and came to her.

"I lost track of time, but I seemed to arrive just in time."

"We didn't have anything scheduled, Jaime." She couldn't help the smirk on her lips.

While she got a hold of her keys, she felt his arm going around her shoulders. He placed a kiss on the side of her head and huffed a laugh.

They both entered her apartment, he was holding her hand throughout the whole time they walked up the stairs, but his hand left hers when the door opened.

Brienne placed her bag on the table near the door and threw her keys in a bowl next to it. She observed the way he placed his bag on the armchair and seemed to go around his papers.

"Do you mind if I finish grading these papers? I need to post the grades later today on the internet... something I think it's annoying because why people can't wait until Monday to know the marks…" Jaime stopped talking and scratched his head. "I ramble a little, sorry."

"I don't mind...I actually agree with you. I hate that it's all digital nowadays. I know that we are being more green when doing it but some things shouldn't be- what?"

Jaime was looking at her in a funny way, his hands were holding papers but he put them down and crossed the living room towards Brienne.

"I don't want to sound dramatic but I like you a lot."

"Oh, well, we spend more than one night together...I think it's safe to say you are liked by me…"

If Brienne could shot herself, she would. What that sentence was supposed to accomplish? Only embarrass her.

His arms went around her waist and he placed his face in the crook of her neck, she was taller than him obviously.

There was something quite broken in the way he held her, she noticed before but never thought about it more deeply.

“Go and grade your papers, professor...I need to freshen up.”

Brienne packed his lips and brushed his arms away from her, when she was about to enter her bedroom she turned around and called him up.

“Stay the night?”

Jaime nodded, and Brienne got the feeling that he promised more than that. The opportunity to share something more than just touches, maybe he would share his heart too.

**THE END**


End file.
